


Taking a Lunch Break

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protective Older Brothers, Short One Shot, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Wheeljack and Airstream make a quick trip home while Thornstriker runs the shop.





	

 

"She'll be fine."

 

"That ogre will come by and talk to her!"

 

"Like they always do before he leaves with his purchased snack.  There's nothing wrong with that."

 

"Except that he's talking to Thornstriker."

 

Airstream was still angry as Wheeljack led them home to get more supplies.  His little sister was keeping the store running for them while they were gone as she had many times before.

 

But even with Wheeljack holding his close and nuzzling him under his chin, the man still couldn't get the thought of that ogre out of his head.  The thought of that... ogre being anywhere close to his sister without him there to get between them.

 

"He won't do anything to her, Airstream.  Warpath is coming by soon to help out, so she won't be alone for long."

 

The full-figured woman sighed to herself as she watched her husband relax.  She had wanted some alone time with him, but all he done since they had left Thornstriker to the shop was complain about that ogre guard that came by every day.

 

She didn't see what the problem was.  Yes, it was obvious the guard had a little crush on Thornstriker, but what would convince Airstream that he wanted to harm the young girl?  He could barely look at her without blushing and he even jumped when their fingers touched while exchanging money or the food.

 

Oh yes, Bloodshed, Ogre guard of King Megatron and Queen Eclipse, oh, ah, he's so scary.  So scary that he can't even look a young human girl in the face.

 

... And Airstream said she sometimes took things overboard.

 

"Come on Airstream.  Warpath will be there with her.  We'll have plenty of time to get what we need... and maybe catch a little nap."

 

While it seemed like Wheeljack was nuzzling closer to her husband, no one knew her hand had moved just enough to stroke Airstream's covered lowers.  It was enough to make his face redden up as he let his wife lead him along.

 

Well... he could take some extra time to warm up in the house.  With Wheeljack.  In their bed.

 

An extra hour wouldn't hurt.

 

END


End file.
